Presentación Familiar
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Posible Parody] - Una presentación... Sí, eso. Raye, por ser hija de una Kuchiki debía presentarse como formal miembro de la familia. Pero Byakuya olvidó un detalle, olvidó que ella era Kurosaki, que los arreglos y vestidos no eran de su agrado, y que tenía un padre y abuelo un tanto pesados... - Intento de humor, ¡de regalo de cumpleaños para mi nee-san! :D


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Dedicado a mi nee-san Any-chan15 por su cumpleaños número…dieciocho ._. OMG… esta vez sí que no puedo creerlo XD **

**..**

_Nombre completo: Raye Orenji Kurosaki Kuchiki._

_Nombre usual: Raye Kurosaki._

_Edad: Ocho años._

_Ocupación: Estudiante de primaria, hija de Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo, alumna de Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi, golpeadora oficial de Eiji Abarai. _

_Oh, lo olvidaba… _

_Heredera del Clan Kuchiki._

**Presentación Familiar.**

Cuando Raye cumplió ocho años, y conoció la Sociedad de Almas por primera vez, –pues antes las puertas habían sido cerradas, y fue confinada junto a sus padres a permanecer en la tierra, viviendo de historias relacionadas con aquel lugar durante siete años, luego de los cuales, sus progenitores, se dignaron a mantenerla por un año más en Karakura, entrenando con Urahara para que no sintiera el shock del 'cambio de aire'– su pequeño ser sintió mucha emoción.

No sólo porque su alma se sintió libre entre tanta energía y fuera del gigai, en el que crecía todos los días desde bebé, para nada, fue por el simple hecho de conocer el mundo en el que había nacido, en el que Eiji había crecido –cosa que le echaba en cara a menudo–, y a su tío Byakuya, con su gran mansión llena de gente que la llamaba con el sufijo 'sama'.

En un principio, el antes capitán de la sexta división y actual comandante, la había mirado de pies a cabeza y luego la dejó entrar al jardín donde volaban los pétalos de Sakura, donde vio un árbol, que le pareció gigante, y bajo el cual estuvo por horas entre dibujos, hasta que su tío se le acercó, tomando asiento a su lado y le dirigió las primeras palabras fuera de formalidades.

—¿Tienes ocho años, verdad? —Indagó el noble, llamando la atención de la pequeña con cabellos naranjas. Los ojos violáceos y grandes tomaron por sorpresa a la armadura de hierro del Kuchiki, que bien sintió el aire más liviano ante la presencia de la niña.

—Sí, tengo ocho —respondió.

Rukia le había aclarado, antes de cruzar aquella puerta gigantesca, que respondiera las preguntas del mayor, que si no entendía, volviese a preguntar, para así no caer en confusiones. Bien, la primera pregunta fue fácil, sin mencionar que la compañía del hombre le era indiferente.

Antes de volver a hacer una pregunta, Byakuya suspiró inaudible, pero con profundidad. Al momento en que su hermana se decidió por dar a luz a sus sobrinos, tanto a Raye, que fue la primera, como a Michio, –que siguió tres años más tarde y se enteró del nacimiento por medio del laboratorio del escuadrón doce– supo que serían los siguientes en liderar la familia Kuchiki, que uno de ellos tomaría solamente el apellido de la casa, y por consiguiente, quedarían a cargo.

Apenas había visto a su sobrina hasta los dos años, cuando el sereitei finalmente no pudo abrir las puertas al mundo humano. Podía sonar algo _racista_ su forma de pensar, pero al verla la última vez, tuvo la certeza de que el cabello naranja se estaba oscureciendo, lo que lo llevó a creer que luego de seis años, sería una presencia Kuchiki normal.

Se equivocó, bien, la hija del sustituto había heredado el brillante naranja de éste, en todo su esplendor.

Eso no era muy importante, en cualquier sentido, el respeto y frialdad podrían heredarse o acostumbrarse a ellos. La frialdad tampoco era tan necesaria, bien incluso podría ser una cantarina líder que arrojaba flores, hacía amigos y reía con los bajos mandos del sereitei…

Ok, no. En lo posible, evitaría eso.

La razón de su divagación, era que, como toda persona perteneciente al clan Kuchiki, ella debía ser presentada en sociedad. Nada muy ostentoso, sólo unas oraciones frente a personas aburridas e importantes, entre ellas su abuelo Ginrei. Su madre ya lo había hecho, y suponía que la pequeña lo sabría.

Y Kuchiki Byakuya palideció, un poco más de lo que ya era por naturaleza, ante la negación de la Kurosaki, y su siguiente contestación.

—Mamá me hace bailar como Chappy, y yo odio a Chappy —si de bailes sabía ella, era aquel con saltos frente a la televisión, que la de cabellos negros la incitaba a hacer todos los días desde que logró ponerse en dos piernas. Le parecía molesto, la voz chillona de aquel conejo le causaba molestia. Su padre la comprendía, y alguna que otra vez terminaba en disputa con su madre por apagar el televisor o cambiarle el canal.

Él carraspeó, imaginando, muy a su pesar, que su hermana menor pudo haber hecho de esas cosas, y que por más no respetable que fuese, tendría sus motivos. Quizá la pequeña se esté pareciendo demasiado a Kurosaki, razones que llevaron a la shinigami a intentar inculcar algo de sus gustos.

Suspiró, y mandó a llamar a su hermana. Tendría que buscar explicaciones, conviviría tres días con su sobrina y debían educarla y hacerla parecer lo más noble posible.

Dejó a la niña jugando en el jardín, luego de quince minutos aún no había noticias de su hermana, y se encaminó a ver qué cosa ocurría.

Un mechón de cabello, de su perfecto peinado, se encrespó llamativo al entrar a la sala y encontrarse a Isshin Kurosaki, con delantal puesto y a Ichigo gritándole que se vaya. Carraspeó un par de veces para llamar la atención, viéndose completamente ignorado.

—Kurosaki —llamó, y fue cuando los aludidos notaron al dueño de casa, con el entrecejo especialmente fruncido y un mechón en punta—. ¿Qué es lo ocurre?

Padre e hijo retomaron la compostura, y el mayor aclaró la garganta—. ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

—En el jardín —respondió con calma. El ex-shinigami corrió hacía donde creía el jardín, y el Kuchiki dio una mirada inquisidora a su _cuñado_—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Rukia se fue, dijo que no podía quedarse aquí con Michio —aclaró—, y mi padre se coló en la venida—comentó.

Algo en el interior de Byakuya se alteró, mas no lo dejó salir. Su hermana se había ido, suponía que regresaría el día de la ceremonia. Ichigo se quedó por Raye, él debía cuidarla y formarla para el evento, y aseguraba que Isshin sería una molestia andante, yendo detrás de la pequeña Kurosaki constantemente.

Pero por el clan, debería de aplacar los problemas con la familia en la que se había metido su hermana, y aceptarlo.

Pronto estaba otra vez con su sobrina, que le dedicó una sonrisa, ante la cual él preguntó—. ¿Te presentaras?

La dueña de la cabellera naranja asintió, convencida. Sus padres ya le habían comentado lo que tendría que hacer, que más tarde harían lo mismo con su hermano, y que al final se vería cómo iban las cosas. No sentía tener problemas con eso, porque más que nada no entendía, aunque la mirada dudosa de su progenitor la hizo pensar, ¿qué podía salir tan mal?

Por la noche del día siguiente, Raye salió hecha una furia de una habitación, ni tanta furia, más que nada cansancio y terror. Su cabello naranja estaba encrespado en un intento de hacerle una especie de trenza maltrecha y complicada. Llevaba un kimono a medio hacer, del que le sobraban mangas y el cual tuvo que levantar con sus manos, para no pisarlo y caer al suelo, entre alfileres y agujas con hilo.

Huyó como pudo hasta su cuarto, con las ayudantes de su tío detrás. Cerró la puerta y la mantuvo presionada, por más de saber que no detendría mucho por la fuerza. En cuanto oyó varios pasos apurados seguir de largo a la puerta, se volteó aliviada, comenzando a quitarse las coletas y hebillas que su cabeza tenía. Dio un brinco, también, cuando la figura de su padre se hizo presente en la ventana.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó, y él se acercó hasta ella, poniéndose a su altura. A pesar de tener ocho años, su hija era bastante inteligente para huir.

—¿Por qué no te has quedado? —Indagó con tono de reproche, a la par que ayudaba a quitar el traje, a medio hacer, del cuerpo de la pequeña, que quedó con una bata blanca hasta las rodillas—. ¿Fue demasiado? —se burló. La niña hizo un mohín y se dirigió a su cama, donde tomó asiento y con el entrecejo arrugado continuó quitando las cosas de su pelo.

—Las gomas para el pelo ajustan mucho, me pincharon con las agujas de coser más de una vez y entre tanto me habrán cambiado de medias quince veces—una vez cortó la última gomita del pelo, le miró con enojo y cruzó sus brazos—. El tío Byakuya no dijo que me harían esto.

Ichigo rió divertido, las gomas del pelo habían logrado que éste quedara parecido a un arbusto. Tomando asiento a su lado, sacudió su cabello, por lo cual su hija se quejó, y él sólo volvió a sonreír—. Será sólo un día, Raye, y ya dijiste que sí.

Luego de dejar un beso en su frente, el sustituto se marchó, y ella se metió entre las sábanas, haciéndose la dormida cuando los ayudantes de su tío fueron a buscarla. Al día siguiente, se levantó con intento de sigilo, que fue arruinado por su abuelo, quien entró con delantal y una bandeja de desayuno.

—¡Buenos días, querida nieta!

—Abuelo… —refunfuñó. Sin más regresó a la cama y desayunó entre las palabras interminables que el Kurosaki mayor siempre le dedicaba. Ser la primera nieta era bueno, era muy consentida, adorada por todos, pero al parecer, tenía aquellas desventajas. Isshin la llenaba de manías, pero también de palabrerío sin sentido del que nunca podía huir.

Tampoco se quejaba mucho, adoraba a su abuelo por ser el único y por ser como era, pero a una niña de ocho años no le podían explicar varias cosas que el moreno había llegado a tocar y por poco lograr evadir, entre otras que no lograba entender. Raye recordaba que una vez su papá lo había golpeado por haber mencionado algo sobre bebés.

Ella tampoco entendía qué hacía su abuelo con delantal maternal, sirviéndole el desayuno, en una casa noble de la sociedad de almas—. Raye, cariño, —le llamó, y ella prestó atención entonces— ¡nunca dejes que te estiren la nariz los nobles!

Otra cosa que no comprendió, y se imaginó a una persona con una pinza, apretando aquella parte de su rostro. Se aterró ante la imagen, ¿cómo podían estirarle la nariz?

**..**

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, dos horas antes del evento, toda la casa estaba como loca de un lado a otro, y algunos invitados de los altos rangos del Gotei 13 comenzaban a llegar. Raye suspiró hondo, sentada en uno de los sofás blancos junto a la puerta. Su padre desaparecido y su madre corriendo tras la mujer de los trajes porque al parecer su kimono quedaba muy suelto.

Un llamado a su hombro le hizo girar la vista, y un par de ojos azules muy cerca de su cara la hicieron retroceder desconfiada. Un niño, más o menos de su edad, acompañado de otros dos, le sonreía abiertamente, como si la conociera de toda la vida, el cabello desordenado y un traje de fiesta blanco.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? —indagó, y ella se levantó para hacerle frente, el niño era un poco más alto que ella. Estando por contestar, también, fue que se escuchó un llamado, y la única niña que venía con él le tomó de la mano.

—Las mellizas Urahara y Abarai-kun nos esperan, ¿quieres venir? —El cabello blanco hasta los hombros, los ojos verdes agua y las mejillas sonrosadas la incitaron a asentir. Aquella niña era la imagen de la ternura. Pronto tiraron de su brazo y se vio siendo alejada de la mansión Kuchiki, junto a un grupo de niños que prácticamente no conocía.

Corrieron por las calles del Rukongai, eran siete, y los siete parecían estar escapando. Raye supo que también huía, y no le importó su seguridad cuando se encontró con Hoshi e Hiroko, sus compañeras de entrenamiento e hijas de Kisuke. Pero, había una duda que afloró desde el inicio inicial, ¿Quiénes eran los demás?

Llegaron a la entrada de un bosque, que sobrepasaron, adentrándose entre los árboles hasta llegar a un río. Fue cuando la niña de cabellos blancos la soltó y se volteó, sonriéndole, y los demás niños la miraban de igual modo, menos quienes ya la conocían, claro.

—Soy Hitsugaya Momoko —se presentó la albina, y enseguida otra mano tomó la suya.

—Me llamo Ryosuke —cabello castaño y ojos grises, tomándolo del brazo, atrajo al pequeño de ojos azules que la había descubierto en la sala, aburrida, hacia su campo de vista—, y él es Daisuke.

—Kyoraku —terminó de decir, a ella no le bastó más de tres segundos para saber que eran mellizos, unos similares y dispares—. Ya conoces a Hoshi, Hiroko y Eiji, ¿verdad?

Asintió, y al final frunció el entrecejo, enviando una mirada asesina al último nombrado, que se la correspondió de igual modo, creando tensión electrizante en el aire, y logrando que una gota de sudor callera por la nuca de los demás presentes.

—Ya, ya… Estamos aquí para desaparecer de la fiesta, ¿recuerdan? —hizo acto de voz Hiroko, dando un salto al árbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos, y al cual todas las miradas se dirigieron. Pronto Hoshi siguió a su hermana, de igual forma los gemelos Kyoraku, y Momoko.

Eiji pasó por su lado, golpeando su hombro en busca de molestarla, y no pasaron segundos para que ella se le arrojase encima y comenzara a tirar de su cabello con fuerza. Tampoco pasó mucho para que las carcajadas de Hiroko se hicieran oír, del mismo modo que las de Daisuke, y los otros tres se acercaran a ayudar al niño.

—¡Estás loca! —reclamó el Abarai.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó la Kurosaki, siendo retenida por Hoshi y Ryosuke, a la vez que la de cabellera blanca ayudaba al moreno a ponerse en pie—. Suéltenme, no le haré nada —y fue liberada.

—Abarai-kun y Kurosaki-san, ¿no se llevan bien? —Y la hija del capitán del décimo escuadrón recibió una negativa bien negada por parte de ambos.

—Dime Raye, Momoko-chan —pidió la de cabellos naranja, la mencionada afirmó a ello, no tendría muchos problemas para adaptarse.

—Oi, Raye-chan —Daisuke le llamó, y pronto tuvo su atención, indiferente—, ¿en verdad vienes del mundo humano?

Buen momento fue aquel para iniciar una serie de preguntas y respuestas. Las hermanas Urahara tampoco habían tenido contacto desde hacía un par de años, pero eran conocidas, Raye era una novedad, una que los curiosos niños querían descubrir en todo su esplendor.

Pero a varios lugares de allí, y casi dos horas después, Byakuya tenía muchos mechones de pelo encrespados, mientras atendía a los invitados y alegaba que pronto la niña se presentaría, Ichigo estaba desaparecido, Isshin lloriqueaba y corría de un lado a otro en busca de su nieta perdida.

¿Dónde se había metido la protagonista de la reunión?

Fue por ese momento, en que la pequeña apareció, con el cabello enmarañado, las manos sucias y la ropa deplorable, pero con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, golpeando a Eiji por haberle dicho alguna que otra cosa, y riendo con Momoko y las mellizas como si fuera cosa de cada día.

Esa imagen enterneció únicamente a Isshin, pues el padre de la mencionada llegaba tras los niños, luego de encontrarlos, y Byakuya estaba enervado. Las ayudantes lo habían dejado sólo con el kimono terminado y se habían marchado cuando pasó el rato y a quien debían arreglar no llegaba. Sí, claro, estilistas, las que Raye odió la noche anterior.

—Ya es hora, ¡nos vemos luego! —despidió a sus nuevos amigos, y al voltear, el aura tenebrosa de su tío invadía la habitación. Un escalofrío la recorrió, y cuando menos quiso acordar, estaba en una bañera, con una sirvienta ayudándola para que la tierra y el barro salieran más rápido del pelo y cuerpo.

—Has hecho enojar a Byakuya-sama —dijo divertida la mujer, tanto por el hecho de haber sido increpada y obligada a que ayudase a bañar a la niña, como la imagen que vendría después; la de su patrón terminando de arreglar a su sobrina para la presentación—. Y dime, —preguntó, para no ser todo tan incómodo—, ¿te aprendiste las líneas?

—Sí —asintió la pelinaranja, fregando sus manos a la velocidad de la luz, mientras su espalda era tallada por la mujer—. _Mi nombre es Kurosaki Kuchiki Raye Orenji, y a partir de este momento, acepto la nobleza que recorre mis venas, tanto como mi lugar en la casa Kuchiki y mi futuro en ella…_

Salió de la bañera y una toalla cayó en su cabeza, comenzando a sacudirse encima para secar rápido la cabellera, una vez su cabello estuvo siendo estrujado por la misma, otra más le fue dada para que secara su cuerpo. La mujer que la ayudaba aplaudió, con una sonrisa.

—Así se hace.

Llevando una bata blanca, se adentró al cuarto, donde su tío y padre la esperaban, ¿qué hacían ellos ahí?

—No hay tiempo —dijo Ichigo, sujetándola y posicionándola sobre una silla.

Byakuya tomó el kimono naranja, que para horror de la niña llevaba flores rosas. No tuvo tiempo a quejarse que ya entraba por su cabeza y brazos, frunció el ceño ante eso.

Un tirón a un lado de su cabeza le hizo voltear y ver que su padre tenía un cepillo, que pasaba apurado y torpemente por su cabeza, una mueca de disgusto cruzó su cara cuando el sustituto tironeaba su cabello, luchando por lograr una coleta alta en su cabeza.

Cruzó sus brazos al frente una vez el cinturón grueso y amarillo del kimono le fue puesto por su tío, y miró todo con seriedad inhumana cuando el mismo le calzó las medias blancas y sandalias. Entró su abuelo por la puerta, llevando un delantal rosado y un papel en mano, que al prestar atención, era uno de los dibujos de su madre.

Un conejo con kimono.

—¡Rukia-chan a dibujado cómo cree que quedará su niña! —alegó cantarino, y por más de ser ignorado, se quedó observando cómo terminaban de producirla.

El último pinchazo que sintió fue el del adorno de flores, sencillo, de su cabeza, que colocó su tío, y los tres se le pusieron en frente para corroborar como estaba. Pasaron por alto la rabieta que tenía la infante en ese mismísimo segundo, pues estaba presentable para ser trabajo de hombres, pero tenía una mirada asesina contra cualquier ser vivo o alma.

—Ya es hora —entró un hombre por la puerta, y Byakuya sujetó la mano de su molesta y seria sobrina para llevarla hasta el frente de la reunión.

Todos los presentes allí murmuraban sobre el retraso, pero al ver que llegaban, hicieron silencio. Frente a un montón de viejos barbudos y con cara de _serietes_, la sobrina de Kuchiki Byakuya mostraba un enojo latente y cargado de seriedad, lo que daba buena pinta de que podría ser una líder seria y responsable.

Los pequeños y nuevos amigos, serios también por haber sido descubiertos y regañados por sus padres, observaban sin creer que aquella fuera la persona con la que jugaron apenas minutos atrás. Rukia sostenía a Michio, y secaba sus lágrimas de emoción con un pañuelo. El jefe de la casa Kuchiki infló el pecho en orgullo…

_Mi nombre es Kurosaki Kuchiki Raye Orenji, y a partir de este momento, acepto la nobleza que recorre mis venas, tanto como mi lugar en la casa Kuchiki y mi futuro en ella. Preservaré la armonía que los antecesores dejaron, seguiré las normas sin retrasos, daré la cara por los míos y tendré eterno respeto a mis antecesores y superiores._

_Y hasta el día de mi muerte, juro que seré una Kuchiki._

Terminó la oración que se memorizó, sin saber ni lograr poner importancia a lo dicho. El orgullo en aquel anciano de nombre Ginrei Kuchiki, que vendría a ser su bisabuelo, se notaba a leguas, y lograron una sonrisa en su rostro, los aplausos se hicieron venir por parte de los invitados. Y al ver a su tío, se sorprendió.

Quizá no cumpliera con aquello dicho en un futuro, y en efecto se volviera como su padre, el que fue hasta ella en ese momento y la alzó en brazos, para felicitarla y demás. Quizá creciera y prefiera ser Kurosaki a una Kuchiki, pero si se ponía a pensar, ninguno de los dos apellidos importaba. Con ocho años, quiso hacerles sentir orgullo de ella, por más de estar molesta, Raye había jurado ser siempre una Kuchiki, y jamás dejaría de serlo.

Byakuya estaba sonriendo.

**FIN.**

**..**

**Nyaa~ Espero que les haya simpatizado, porque si en algún momento mostraron aunque sea una mueca, están obligados a dejar reviews e-e**

**Nee-san~ Espero que te haya gustado a vos especialmente, lo hizo con todo mi corazoncete de familia x3 **

**Se me cuidan y, como dije, espero comentarios… **

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
